


Things that Go Bump in the Night

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan stands vigil at the bedside of his first officer, Beka Valentine, and hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Go Bump in the Night

Andromeda fic (Things that go Bump in the Night) Dylan and Beka  
Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and all related producers; and does not belong to me. Note: The story contains spoilers for the 2nd season episode "Dance of the Mayflies."

"Things that go bump in the night" by Karen

'Rational thought and logic were the first casualties about three hours ago," Dylan thought as he ran through yet another in a seemingly endless series of medical scans on Beka's prone form.

Yet how was he or anyone else among the crew to know that the refugees the Andromeda rescued carried a communicable disease? He fumed at his own lack of foresight, at the general feeling of helplessness and frustration that Beka and the other patients were not making as much progress towards a recovery as he would prefer.

The ironic thing of the entire situation is that it all began when the ship's acting first officer would like very much to wake up and begin to take a few swings of her own fighting against whatever and whoever made her feel this wretched. The wretched feeling is far different than the kind she used to get when she came down from the high of taking the drug Flash; she knows all too well what that feels like, and this is not it, although it is similar.

Beka does not believe in ghosts, boogiemen, or phantasms. After all, she considers them a quaint reminder of her childhood and stories better left to the unique imagination of people like Seamus Harper. Yet, the nature of ghosts might explain why she is hearing all kinds of disembodied voices in her head. She mentally tells them to just shut the hell up and let her get better.

Dylan watched Beka's struggles with the same single-minded attention he gives to the medical computers of the Andromeda.

He shifted his weight and shuffled from one foot to the other, and in the back of mind he whispers to some unseen deity "Let her be well, I covered what at first appeared to be a case of a spreading metal fatigue in a seldom used deck of the ship. Dylan hadn't gone too excited or overly concerned until whatever was causing the metal to buckle and collapse like cheap tinfoil began to spread at an alarming rate.

Meanwhile drifted in and out of consciousness, and in Beka's exhausted and fevered imagination feels like she is attempting to swim against the current of a cold ocean. At times she wavered between anger and despair.

Other times she wished that the wave that carries her on this fevered journey would just make up its mind which way it wants to go.

As far is Dylan is concerned he would give anything to have her back, fiery, contrary, and brave; his Captain Beka Valentine to the core, inside and out. "Please, just let her wake up," he whispered aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted for maryrose3's request from the livejournal community, Fic on Demand


End file.
